


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Awkward Crush, Bartender Heechul, Crime Scenes, Detective Yesung, Dramedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Illegal Activities, Knife fights, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Tsundere Yesung, Work In Progress, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung





	Untitled

**4:54 PM**

"Another one?"

Jongwoon just slammed his head on the desk instead of bothering to reply to Jungsoo.He heard older let out an amused chuckle as he patted the younger of the two on the back sympathetically."Doesn't get any better does it?"He asked.


End file.
